


Just For You~

by PunkPlaidKitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPlaidKitty/pseuds/PunkPlaidKitty
Summary: Art for STARSdidathing's ficlet."Mm," Loki hummed, his voice an appreciative purr. "This looks fabulous on you, Anthony."





	Just For You~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652015) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Stars' ficlet is amazing (just like everything else she writes) and I couldn't _not_ draw this image.. but I hate drawing people for a reason (I suck at it) so I ended up painting it (which I'm infinitely more comfortable with,,) and also doing a lot of learning along the way!
> 
> There's still tons wrong with it but I'm happy enough with it to post it. Any and all crit and tips are super welcome!!!
> 
> I didn't know what to do with the background so it's just a random gradient *hides*


End file.
